sas3guidefandomcom-20200215-history
Maps and Tactics
Farmhouse: This map is the first map you have and it has no real strategy, it's simply a free-for-all. Zombies will always get in somewhere and can corner you so keep on the move, and remove zombies infront of you, not behind, so that you have a clear run through. Butchers and Mamushkas will try and cut you off if you run around so be careful to avoid there attacks as they do a lot of damage. You MUST repair the barriers when you can though, on single player or multiplayer. If you keep them open then the zombies just keep on coming and its hard to win so repair them whenever you can. Airbase Again, sadly not much strategy, follow the basic guidlines of farmhouse and then some. You can stay in two main rooms. the Room on the South side, and the room on the North side. Both have their advantages and disadvantages. North side: Bigger area gives you more space to run around in, but obstacles could get in your way. South side: Smaller area but it is a clear space so you can run around freely, and it allows you to escape up to the top if you need to. However, for multiplayer what you want to do is one person camps on the north side of the tunnel towards it, at the very end of the cars, and that they kills ALL the zombies coming through. The rest of the team can go where they like in the south, but it's useful to have 1 man covering the routh of the tunnel, another in the spawn room and the last one in the largest room. This way you can back eachother up if the zombies overun someone. Karnivale: For this map you really have to do your best to survive. There are windows everywhere and not many places to run, many things to bump into, and devastators can spawn here. You want to try to circle around in a pattern and kill the zombies that are in front of you untill the spawning ceases, then keep circling but shoot behind you now untill the train is gone. Black isle: What you want to do here is just simply circle around the perimiter of the map and kill all zombies that are in your way besides butchers that you can very easily dodge, other zombies you can dodge easily too, but to be on the safe side try to kill them. try to save a butcher at the end and get your boxes. if you get a turret put it in the big hole in the perimiter where all the blocks are. For multiplayer you and all your teamates want to stay in that area for its the safest Verdammtenstadt Okay so the (next to) last (Black Isle is last) and arguably best map to play on. All you need to do is go around in a circle and kill zombies. That is it. Nothing to it, right? You can so stay in a alleyway if you go to the dot in the middle, go up then to the right. You can stay in that alley and nobody will come from behind, I'd advise staying there until you get over run then start circling. Category:Browse Category:Useful Pages Category:Popular Pages Category:Strategy Guides